


Lofter搬运

by Ezhimoe



Category: Ezhimoe
Genre: 2014
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe
Summary: 把自己lodter上的东西搬到这边





	Lofter搬运

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年

一直在想，我在感情上到底是个怎么样的人。

就说说E吧。

为什么会变成这样呢，我也不知道为什么。记得当时是回老家吧，没有电脑网络，只能和她打电话，发信息聊天。无话不谈。但我逐渐觉得，她跟以前相比，变化好大。以前的她是文静的，现在变得话比我还多不主动找她，她居然会主动找我来了。就忽然有了厌倦的感觉(现在想起来，有这种感觉还真是丧心病狂啊)。不想和她联系了。烦。感觉当时的心理特别奇怪。就是单纯的不想和她说话了，只是想一个人闲着，毫无目的。每天躺在床上，无所事事。

这真是糟透了。

一开始她还觉得很奇怪，我怎么忽然不理她了。我也没解释什么，就说我回深圳之后再联系吧，她答应了。但我却食言了。回来之后我没有打电话给她，记得是她打给我的吧。就问我到底怎么了，我说过几天再说吧，她又答应饿。就这样她没找我，我也没有打给她。然后在我开学军训的时候，他发给我了长长的一大串信息。写了很久吧。说实话，当时看到那么长，就已经猜到了结尾。看看开头，看看最后。果然跟我想的一样，说什么我们两个真的不合适(现在想想..这是真的吧)。在军训时还没啥感觉，知道回到家，不知谁问起我两个现在怎么样了，才真正意识到我丢了什么。

真是贱呢我。

我开始挽留，还以为是我太久没理她了生气了，但于事无补。后来我也渐渐意识到了现实，不做无谓的抗争。

一段感情就这么被我奇奇怪怪的玩坏了。

最近我跟别人提起的时候才知道，她为什么忽然变化那么大。

因为她是真正的喜欢你啊。“要不是喜欢你，怎么会跟你什么都说，每天什么都要告诉你呢，有什么小事都要说，好事坏事都会跟你说呢。但是你居然还做出这种事情来，没把你弄死算不错的了。禽兽，渣男！“被他这么一说，我愣了一下，不知道能说什么。开始真正的感觉到了惋惜，后悔。但已经太晚了罢。

她能让我把注意力集中在她身上，超过一个星期。谁？答曰：易

而现在我有了另外的女友。但是我觉得我们不会有啥结果吧。这个呢，简单几句话就可以搞定了。当我见过她之后，观察她的一举一动，并没有我想象的那么成熟，有点幼稚吧。虽然我没大她多少岁（3），但感觉差别还是会很大。

不管你怎么样都不算什么，关键是你能吸引的住我啊。我的心会到处飞，翱翔。而你却绑不住我的.。.

这些呢，我却没有对她说过。怕说了对她伤害太大(也许是我自作多情，她并没有喜欢我呢)，不说嘛，感觉有又特别的恶心，明明是不喜欢她的，还要跟她在一起干嘛。特别的矛盾，徘徊。

想了那么多，真是愈发愈奇怪我到底是个什么样的人。好人还是坏人。这些都在于你们怎么看啦。什么？我自己认为是什么就是什么？我觉得啊..我自己是个逗逼。还是属于特别逗的那种。

好吧，今儿个总算是把想说的说出来了，有点小爽。哈哈

2014.4.26  
\---  
日记  
不知从什么时候开始，开始研究和思考人们在我身边的种种行为。我好奇他们为什么要这么做，他们想表达什么。然后我发现我身边有很多人，都特别的奇怪。就拿我今天晚自习的时候的事说吧。  
今天晚自习的时候，也就刚刚的事吧。晚自习快结束时，看班老师出去有点事。班里有点吵，我同桌就叫我（我第一天当班长，有点不太习惯）管一下纪律，有点吵吧大概那么觉得。但是有一点很奇怪，当他说完之后，他自己到是开始说了。说的还挺欢的..我很好奇，他叫我管纪律，肯定是觉得太吵了，但为什么自己又开始说话了呢，有点难以理解。不太理解他为什么这么做。  
讲到这里我想聊聊我的同桌。  
因为我们班的人比较多，所以有三个大组，每个大组，一小排就有三个人（一打排就有九个人）。  
在我那一小排里面，我坐最右边，同桌（中间）是个女的，最右是个男的。这都不是关键，关键是他们，就我同桌和最右那男的，他们互称蓝颜红颜。这样啊，这不挺正常的么，对啊，还挺正常的吧。正常个鬼噢。他们都输直接说出来的，有事就叫对方红（蓝）颜。特别的逗。感觉他们就是想让所有人都知道他们的关系一样。逗。更加搞笑的是，他们互称蓝红颜，行，那你们怎么每天那么多话。我感觉已经严重影响到了最右那男的学习（最右那男的还比较正常，比较噢）。在我心目中的蓝红颜哪会那么多废话，还影响对方的正事（现阶段就是学习吧）。每天唧唧歪歪，仿佛有说不完的话。说说说，说泥煤噢。烦死了，肤浅。就你们这样还蓝红颜？呵呵，只不过是为了两个话唠罢了。他们这种互相的称呼，只不过为了吸引别人得注意力？或是寻找说话的契机？或是说起废话更加的自如？有理由？哎，他（她）是我的红（蓝）颜啊，什么话不能说？呵呵，行行行，什么废话都能说。也不看看自己有多烦。全班安静的时候你们在硕，吵的时候更少不了你们。呵呵  
4.9  
\---  
情感  
周末的时候，和我最好的异性朋友小六在海城玩（嗯...怎么叫好呢.....就叫小六好了），本来说是要去看电影的，但就我们两个人感觉会好奇怪吧(´•ω•`๑)。就陪她逛了几圈。我的什么她都知道，当然也包括前面写的文章里提到的，我的现女友（叫阿信好了）。我跟小六说：阿信现在根本吸引不了我了。我想分了，但感觉我很不负责，明明她，阿信什么都没做错，却要承受这些。但是不分吧，我自己又很难受。特别的别扭，当然也怕耽误了她（虽然她才初二..会不会很禽兽）。小六问我那我当初为什么要和她在一起。我当时没太在意这个问题。  
现在回来想想，仔细的想了想。其实我只是需要个人来陪我说话罢了。挺简单的，其实也挺讽刺的吧。  
想想我身边有没有这样的人，有啊其实，小六嘛，只不过我一直没发现罢了，也许之前对她还有所保留但现在没有了。但小六似乎上学期间不能带手机，所以我就特别的寂寞，然后就找到了阿信。但我现在不知道怎么对阿信开口。哎，EGG PAIN。  
原来我只是需要找个人说话罢，但现在我谁都不想找了，只想找小六。  
那你的同性朋友呢？比如L或H呢？  
不一样的，真的感觉不一样的。而且最近L比我还纠结，是他来找我寻求帮助，我怎么还会去找他，给他更多要思考的事呢？  
那你对小六有感觉么？  
小六啊，说没有是违心的，但不那么明显吧。现在还只局限朋友。  
那会不会升级成别的什么感情呢？  
Speechless...  
总之，我现在是真正的认清，我到底是想要什么了。机智。  
4.9  
\---  
就今天，我和她分手了。其实仔细想想，也不算是分手吧。毕竟我都没有真正的喜欢过她。今天，也就刚刚和她说的实话，有那么一刹那，一种怅然若失的感觉。很奇怪，但是着实不难过。大概只是觉得，她一直在我身边，虽然我不喜欢她，也不讨厌她，忽然就那么离开了，也不算是离开，就是距离增大了，一时不太习惯吧。基友说过几天就好了。也许吧，过几天就没感觉了。还挺讽刺，我自己其实是不承认这段感情的。没错，不承认我们只是单纯的聊了两个月而已。没错刚刚好两个月。2.9的时候好上的，4.9的时候分开的。  
至我生命中的过客——小琪

啥子玩意兒，2017的我完全沒印象  
4.10  
\---  
今儿小六忽然问我，到底对J的感觉是什么。我挺诧异的，觉得好奇怪为什么忽然会问这个。说起J吧，其实我的她的感觉还不错。作为初一刚刚开始的时候比较熟的一个同学(初一刚刚开始的时候我比较自闭的)。后来不知怎么话就比较少了，再后来她有男朋友了(说实话我觉得她那男朋友挺不成熟的)就基本不和她说话了。到初三的时候才又开始比较熟络起来。但是我知道我是不喜欢她的。顶多算好感吧。但是小六忽然问起来的时候，就感觉好像心被捶了一下，莫名的高兴。。。不知道这种感觉从何而来。我开始仔细想想我到底对她是什么感觉。想了半天，没有个结果。其实挺吓人的，我一直是把她当朋友看，现在仔细想想我居然对她有什么别的感觉。可怕。不知如何是好。先写到这，愈想愈乱。心思全都纠结在一起..不知怎么说才好。也许晚上会好一些吧。  
4.12  
\---  
诶，特么太蛋疼了！今她看到我朋友圈了来找我问我喜欢的人到底是谁。卧槽我怎么说才好呢，我现在连我自己都不确定我怎么会告诉她我现在喜欢的就是她。而且我也怕我失败后，失去了这么一个朋友。但我又怕她被别的人抓走了。还是先沉淀一段时间吧。  
4.13  
\---  
应该说是这种感觉特别的奇妙吧。现在嘛，一想到她就有种莫名的欣喜，感觉挺不错的。一想到她心就平静下来，不管原来有多躁动。我同学还说我脸泛红，说我思春..哈哈哈哈哈哈也许吧。不过这种感觉还真不错。第一次有这种感觉，就算是以前和E也没有过这样的感觉。不过我现在知道她是不喜欢我的，我知道。但那又如何，我有的是时间。我暂时不会提及，怕是，太草率。但不代表我不敢说出来我真的，真的不想错过这次，你说呢倾城。  
宁不知倾城与倾国？佳人难再得！  
知难再得，怎会错过！  
4.14  
\---  
还有就是我想在这说一下：很多人对我心变的这么快多少有些意见吧。但我要说一下，对那个初二的我根本没有动心何来变心！至今我只承认我和E的感情，当然还有对倾城的！简单的说就是动过心的，至今包括现在只有两个人而已。你们别想太多了。  
那你为什么还要和那些不喜欢的人在一起呢  
好吧，我承认我的不成熟与幼稚。虽然那些只不过是几个星期前的事。但我现在不会再那么做了，类似情况我也会果断拒绝的。你们就当我浪子回头吧哈哈哈。  
(说实话还是有点不爽啊！啧！你以前是真的浪吧！看你接下来怎么办再说吧！  
4.15  
\---  
其实现在还是会感觉到很孤单吧。在这边我一直都是一个人，连想找个说话的人都不行。在这边，我成为了沉默的代言人。甚至还有些人说我深不可测，呵呵。今下午放学后，大家都去吃饭了，就我在教室里。写完了化学，走到教室外的走廊，看着西边的晚霞，不禁有种落寞的感觉，原来我一直都是一个人啊，说的好像我原来不是一个人一样。一直能在我身边的又有谁呢，能理解到我这分心情的又有谁呢。看着一片云彩都牟油的天空，不禁惆怅起来。未来那个能一直陪在我身边的人，会不会是你呢。我想知道她现在在干什么过得怎么样，可惜我现在连她是谁我都不知道。其实是我想你了。对你的思绪充满了我全身每个角落。想你。  
4.18  
\---  
啊啊啊，周末和她聊的时候特别的逗。有时她就发一个字给我我都羞的面红耳赤脸颊发烧，哈哈哈哈现在想起来好逗啊。不过她也好像知道了什么，感受得到吧。不知是好是坏。不过就像有人说的那样，怕你知道，怕你不知道，怕你知道却装作不知道。现在就是这种感觉吧哈哈。但其实我装作不知道也挺好的，现在还不是捅破纸的时候。  
4.21  
\---  
忽然想到花心这个问题了。  
最近有些人说我很花心，没太在意，现在想想也感觉没什么吧。况且我真的花心么。其实我要是真的花心的话也没什么吧。我并不认为花心是坏的。我心目中的花心是，喜欢一个人时对她专一，对其他人没有任何想法。而当你离开她是，就很快恢复并会很容易喜欢下一个人。这样有什么坏处么，也许有吧。这样的话很多人会说我压根没有喜欢过之前那个人，并不，那只是能很快能开始下段感情罢。而且我也不是我那所谓的花心的人，因为我离开上次真正喜欢的人已经快一年了吧。我不能很快的进入下段感情。平时我说的喜欢谁谁谁，大概只是我无聊寂寞时随便找的一个吧。  
那现在那个倾城呢。  
噢，实在是太对不起我自己了。  
你们所谓的花心应该就是喜欢一个人时，还会喜欢上别人吧。亦或是同时喜欢上很多个人，但我并不认为那叫作喜欢，那叫作犯贱。而且那也不是花心，那叫作滥情吧。就写这么多吧，这种事情说多了也没意思。  
4.26  
\---  
刚刚去了趟网吧玩了一会，感觉特别的空虚，不真实，就关了电脑出来了。出来时才九点，还不想回家就到花园里逛，到那个我住了十年的地方散步了。  
哎，都不知道从何说起好了，心情特别的复杂现在。还没进小区之前，也就刚刚出来的时候，觉得特别的空虚感觉整个人都空空的，感觉其实我只是个躯壳，而里面什么都没有，只是个空壳。什么都没有。想到这些时，其实我想找一个人来陪我，什么都不用做，就只是在我身边而已。但是我忽然发现，脑海里掠过的一个个名字，一个个身影都不是我想要的。诶。唯一有点感觉的就是倾城，但不是特别的强烈。真奇怪。(前面那些都是在外面，写的。现在因为刚刚到小时玩的地方有点小兴奋，然后膝盖磕流血了久回到家里了。到家里之后没有灵感，写不出来了，也就不想写了。下次在再吧嘿嘿  
4.26  
\---

总之，加油吧！不会轻易放弃你的！对你，倾晨，我比任何一次都谨慎小心。为什么，因为我喜欢你啊！  
5.5  
\---  
其实现在的我吧还是跟以前一样吧..本来是想了好多话要说,现在又全删掉了.因为总之一句话我还是和以前一样,内向,闷(sao).简洁明了哈哈  
5.6  
\---  
今儿心情特别的好。换了新座位，而且我在我新同桌的身上找到了你的影子，很怀念，。但是我知道我知道我早已是不喜欢你了。为什么对她，新同桌，会有这种感觉呢。因为她是我喜欢的类型嘛，特别的高兴现在。之前每个星期天返校的时候都是特别不高兴不乐意的，现在感觉好多了，我能肯定的说她是在高中一来第一个能让我比较放松的人了。啊，这种感觉真奇妙。  
看你这么说的，你是不是喜欢上她了？  
没有的，只是她能令我很放松吧哈哈。而且只要是我初中同学他们都能令我放松下来，不用那么多拘束了。而她，便是除初中同学外的第一人啦哈哈哈。  
那你以后会不会喜欢上她呢？感觉可能性非常的大噢  
也许吧，我也不知道的啦，现在来说就她可能和我走的比较近了。倾城她都不怎么理我诶，大概是察觉到我有可能喜欢她然后马上不理我了吧QAQ不睾兴，但是不高兴的感觉却越来越淡了。这会说明什么呢。你说呢，反正我是不知道的。当然当我说出来这样的话的时候，其实我心里早就有底了。有点可笑讽刺哈哈哈。  
慢慢来不着急，现在就打算谈恋爱什么的都是早恋！  
大学再说吧(说是这么说，但肯定会把持不住吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

我以前也是逗。没有喜欢上这人，而是喜欢上她的好朋友。2015.5.12  
5.27  
\---  
有时候还是会想到E，然后总是又会想到一句话，一句我对她说过的话：我再也找不到比你更好的了。总是想到这句话，也总是验证的这句话。唉，没有再遇到过像你一样跟我有默契的人了。我到底什么时候才能找到比你更好的呢。

时间飞逝，岁月如梭。我喜欢的人终于是有了。（2015.5.12）  
6.26  
\---  
沉沦了一年了，刚刚好一年。我开始隐隐约约懂你那到底是什么意思了。三年，不管你还有没有放在心上，我要开始努力了。还有两年，还不算晚，我还有机会，等着我。我来啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦。至于倾城，我不喜欢她，她也对我没有那种感觉，不了了之嘿嘿。我多么希望你能看到这次我写的，我多么希望能在见到你，我多么希望...不.我想变成真！  
7.1  
\---  
其实感觉我自己也是挺惨的，生活在这么一个家庭。我甚至更希望我是一个孤儿，没爹没娘多好。噢，我说这些话很伤人？对不起，他们给予我的伤害更大。我并不傻，知道他们给我的好与不好。养育之恩？算了吧，出生到初中，我老爸几乎一直在外面打拼，没时间顾家，老妈呢就像一个保姆一样，打扫卫生，做饭，也不会教授我什么。我能活到现在算是个奇迹吧喝。  
7.17  
\---  
已经过了一段时间了，但你总是在我不经意间从我心中出现，扰乱我的心神。昨晚又梦见了你。我看到你站住我身边，对着我笑。不知为何，我就直接哭了出来抱住了你，你也没有回避，反而抱紧了我。梦到这里就结束了。早上起来后久久不能自己，总有种想哭但哭不出来的感觉。如果现在你还选择我...我会怎么做呢。不会再让自己后悔的选择，我以后不会犯相同的错误。  
11.24  
\---  
今又梦见了E。这次是在初中教室里，她问我如果还有机会我会选择她么，我说我会，她哭了，抱紧我。梦很短，到这里就结束了。今早起来也是久久不能释怀，怎么最近总是梦见她呢。我不知道，我知道的是她在我心中占据的位置好像从未下降。尽管许久未见，未联系。但时间没有将她带走，只是放在了一个角落里，最近我经常经过那里看到她罢。  
11.27  
\---


End file.
